Pertanyaan dan Jawaban
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Aoba punya pertanyaan kecil.


**a/n:** Sejujurnya, saya paling lemah dalam mencari judul.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap oleh Mink tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku usang di tangan kanannya. Ekpresi maupun gerakan tubuhnya tak berubah. Tetap duduk dengan santai pada sofa ruang tengah di depan perapian dengan buku pada pangkuan, ritual yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malamnya sebelum tidur.

"Hmm…?" Seolah bertanya balik, Aoba menggumam pelan, kepalanya yang disandarkan pada bahu kekasihnya terangkat sedikit untuk menatap ke arah wajah Mink, yang lalu menoleh dan menatap balik padanya.

"Sedari tadi. Kau tampak gelisah. Ada yang ingin kau katakan atau tanyakan?"

Aoba mengerjap, hingga kemudian selengkung senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir. Semu samar tampak pada wajah, entah akibat cahaya jingga dari perapian atau alasan lainnya. "Bukan hal yang penting, kok."

"Kau tak ingin membicarakannya?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja… kalau kau dengar, pasti kau akan tertawa."

Mink menghela nafas pendek dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lebar pada kepala Aoba dan membelainya perlahan. Jari-jari kokoh menyusuri helai biru, sesekali bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu dari hiasan rambut di sana, atau menyisiri kepang-kepang kecil yang dibuatnya pagi ini untuk Aoba. Suaranya yang berat berucap rendah, nyaris berbisik.

"Terserah kau apa kau ingin mengatakannya atau tidak. Aku tak akan memaksa," dengan sedikit dorongan pelan, ia membuat kepala si rambut biru kembali bersandar pada bahunya dan menepuknya lagi. "Tapi kalau memang itu mengganggu pikiranmu, aku tak akan keberatan untuk mendengarnya."

Aoba tidak segera merespon. Ia menunduk tanpa menatap langsung ke arah Mink, sementara sebelah tangannya secara otomatis segera melingkari lengan sang kekasih, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Harum kayu manis samar terendus oleh lubang hidungnya, wangi familiar yang membuatnya selalu merasa tenang. Wangi Mink.

Jeda itu cukup panjang. Suara api yang menjilat udara tiba-tiba saja terdengar seolah mengisi kekosongan. Akhirnya Aoba menarik nafas dan membuka mulut.

"Apa aku,"

Mink menanti, tapi Aoba tidak segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan?"

Wajahnya kini memperlihatkan warna merah jambu samar. Mink menoleh pada Aoba, yang kini asyik menatap ke arah penghangat kaki yang melingkar pada betisnya seolah itu adalah benda yang luar biasa menarik. Gerakan membelai pada kepala Aoba tidak berhenti, malah, Mink membelai lebih lembut, menautkan helai-helai biru itu pada jarinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Bisiknya halus.

"Jawab saja."

Mink menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keras. "Tergantung," jawabnya. "Ukuran tubuhmu jelas di bawah rata-rata pemuda di sekitar sini." Jari yang memainkan rambut Aoba bergerak turun, merayapi helai yang jatuh pada bahu sang empunya, "Kau punya rambut panjang yang indah, Aoba. Dan kau punya wajah yang… menarik."

"Seperti perempuan?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Kalau dibilang seperti perempuan atau tidak, jawabannya antara ya atau tidak. Kau jelas tak terlihat seperti laki-laki di sini pada umumnya. Tapi kau juga tidak seringkih para gadis. Mungkin sekilas, ya, akan ada saat kau terlihat seperti perempuan. Sekilas pandang; bila seseorang tidak cukup cermat untuk memperhatikan lebih dekat." Sekarang tangan itu bergerak naik, menyusuri garis-garis wajah Aoba, "Wajahmu pun cukup…, cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi seperti itu, tidak sampai membuatmu terlihat seperti perempuan. Maka jawabannya adalah; untuk situasi tertentu, mungkin, ya. Tapi secara keseluruhan, tidak."

Aoba menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar oleh Mink, membuat pria itu menangkupkan dagu Aoba dengan satu tangan dan membuatnya menatap ke arah Mink, "Ada apa?"

Aoba tampak ragu pada awalnya. Ia mendengus pelan, tapi akhirnya kembali angkat bicara. "Beberapa kali, di tokoku, sering sekali orang salah menyangkai aku sebagai perempuan. Katanya aku ini seperti banci. Apa benar begitu?"

Bola mata cokelat keemasan milik Aoba bergerak-gerak, tampak menatap lawan bicaranya dengan cermat. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik setiap perubahan wajah Mink. Kini Mink tersenyum tipis. "Apa ini yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan tertawa?"

"Karena. Mink, kau ini kan sangat…," Aoba berhenti, tampak berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang ia maksud. Tapi tampaknya dia gagal, maka dilanjutkannya, "Buatmu pasti itu konyol, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Aoba menunduk. Sementara jari-jari Mink kembali menyentuh helaian biru di sana, memegang asesoris rambut yang terikat pada ujung kepangannya. "Kalau itu memang mengganggumu, mungkin bila kau melepaskan ini, mereka tidak akan berpikir demikian lagi," ucapnya. "Mungkin saja ini yang membuat mereka berpikir kau tampak seperti perempuan."

Aoba terkesiap, "Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, ya, mungkin memang begitu tapi–"

Kedua alisnya bertaut erat. "Uhhh. Lupakan. Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak peduli, kok. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan ini. Tidak untuk alasan konyol seperti itu."

Mink kembali tersenyum. Ia menyisiri rambut Aoba dengan jarinya. Memilin kepangan-kepangan kecil yang ada dengan tangan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu mengecup perlahan kerutan samar di antara kedua alis Aoba. "Kau itu Aoba. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup. Kau tidak tampak seperti banci atau perempuan, Aoba. Kau hanya berbeda dengan orang di sekitarmu, dan itu mereka jadikan alasan untuk meledekmu." Aoba mengangguk, dan senyum kecil muncul pada bibirnya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu menggangguku, aku cuma—kesal."

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

Mink mengecup dahi Aoba sekali lagi.

"Mink?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kalau buatmu, bagaimana?"

Mink menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau menurutmu, apa aku seperti… eh. Um. Lupakan."

Mink tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengecup dahi Aoba sekali lagi. Dan pipi, dan hidungnya. "Buatku kau Aoba," bisiknya. "Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak penting. Buatku kau itu Aoba, dan itu sudah cukup."

Setidaknya, jawaban itu membuat Aoba puas. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya, dan membalas kecupan-kecupan yang dihujani pada wajahnya.

* * *

21042015 (c) Yuyukangkang


End file.
